Sweetest Morning: Dinding-dinding Sepi
by Kim Jonghee
Summary: Di sana kau berdiri dengan senyum bahagia terkembang. Tak perduli apa dan siapa, dirimu yang polos hnaya tahu dunia itu semenyenangkan duniamu. Hyun Family Series. CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetest Morning**

_Story by Kim Jonghee_

_Jung Daehyun_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Friendship_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Plot milik yang buat cerita._

_Summary:_

_Menanti kebingungan yang berujung ketiduran. Nggak ada salahnya kok, sekali-kali boleh. Jadi, hanya pagi ini yang bisa kuperlihatkan untukmu yang diselimuti awan kelabu._

_A/N:_

_Saya suka DaeBaek. S-U-K-A, just that._

_Ini hanya sekelebat ide dari serangkaian asumsi-asumsi gila yang dalam pikiran saya. Biarpun isi cerita gak nyambung sama sekali sama judul yang saya pasang.. Kkk~_

_So, just enjoy the story~ ^_^_

**Sweetest Morning**

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kalau kemarin dia lebih senang berlama-lama bergulung dalam selimut, maka tidak dengan pagi ini. Apa yang membuatnya demikian? Kau akan terkejut karenanya. Cukup tidak masuk akal, namun yah, beginilah adanya.

Jung Daehyun, bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Asyik berkutat di dapur yang terbilang sempit namun cukup untuk ukuran pemuda usia sekolah sepertinya. Biasanya bukan dia yang melakukan serangkaian kegiatan pagi hari di dapur ini, melainkan _roommates_-nya, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, gara-gara pemuda itu juga ia berada di sana sekarang ini. Jangan berpikir karena si Byun berisik, menurut Daehyun, itu ngambek lalu tidak mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi, karena Daehyun ingin melakukannya, hanya itu.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain. Byun Baekhyun yang biasa berisik, Byun Baekhyun dengan semua lelucon serta keceriaannya itu, Byun Baekhyun yang semalam diam seibu bahasa layaknya candi purba di Borobudur Indonesia. Lupakan yang terakhir itu. Yang pasti, Jung Daehyun tidak pernah menyukai itu semua.

Sesuatu di dalam dada Daehyun menghentak keras, menyempit lalu membuatnya sesak, sulit bernapas. Hingga rasanya udara juda ikut mendukung atas penyiksaan yang tiba-tiba di derita Jung Deahyun.

Byun Baekhyun yang dikenalnya, Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya, bertingkah konyol namun sama seklai tidak pernah mengganggunya itu—Daehyun malah menyukainya, Byun Baekhyun si _roommates_-nya itu, tiba-tiba bungkam. Mengisolasi diri di teritorial yang menjadi bagiannya. Membenamkan wajah di antara bantal juga tempat tidurnya. Berusaha segalanya yang berkelebat di sekitarnya.

Menangis.

Mungkin itulah yang disembunyikannya. Namun tidak berhasil bagi Jung Daehyun yang jelas-jelas mendengar itu semua. Tentu saja karena pemuda itu terus berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dengan tatapan cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja si berisik Byun datang menggebrak lalu membanting pintu cukup keras, yang sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya. Tanpa menyahuti sapaan basa-basi Daehyun nynag menanyakan bagaimana harinya atau kenapa ia bisa pulang terlambat, Byun Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam dunianya.

Sudah dua jam kejadian itu berlalu dan selam itu juga Daehyun menunggui Baekhyun dalam posisi yang sama, jongkok. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, Daehyun cukup bingung harus bagaimana. Belum lagi isakan-isakan cukup kencang yang berhasil lolos dari balik bantal. Jadi, ia memberikan waktu Baekhyun untuk sendiri. Mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu sekarang ini. Mungkin, kalau waktunya sudah tepat, ia akan menanyakannya pada pemuda itu.

Suara-suara isakan tidak lagi terdengar. Punggung Baekhyun juga tidak lagi berguncang. Yang ada hanya dengkuran halus juga tubuh Baekhyu yang melemas. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah terlelap. Itu bagus. Jadilah Daehyun bisa bernapas lega lau pergi kepembaringan miliknya yang berjarak tidak lebih dua meter dari tempat tidur milik Baekhyun. Tentu saja setelah menutupi tubuh pemuda itu dengan selimut kesayangannya.

Dengan tubuh terbaring menyamping, Daehyun memandangi punggung Byun Baekhyun yang tidek tertutupi selimut sepenuhnya. Diam-diam ia meretas senyum miris setelah menghela napas. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Maka, pagi inilah satu-satunya jalan, yang menurutnya, penebusan atas ketidakberdayaannya menolong Baekhyun semalam.

Kamar mereka tidaklah istimewa, namun cukup unutk dihuni dua orang pemuda yang tengah mengecap sekolah menengah atas itu. Satu kamar dengan dua tempat tidur yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tamu merangkap ruang makan. Sekat pemisah hanya terdira dari dapur serta kamar mandi yang digunakan bersama. Sekeluarnya Baekhyun dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap tentunya, segala sesuatunya telah siap di atas meja. Matanya terlihat sedikit sembab, sisa menangis semalam sepertinya.

"Wah, ada acara apa ina Dae? Kau ulang tahun atau dapat nilai bagus?" serobot Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di sofa di samping Daehyun.

_See?_ Pemuda itu sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasanya.

Daehyun meretas senyum senang atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun pagi ini. Itu berarti pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak terlarut pada masalah yang menimpanya, apapun itu.

"Bukan kok, _hyung._"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyampirkan handuk di sandaran sofa lalu memasang kacamata yang biasa dikenakannya.

"Sudah, nikmati saja sarapannya," ujar Daehyun seraya melepas paksa kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidung Byun Baekhyun.

"Ish, kau ini main rahasia-rahasiaan segala," tukas Baekhyun setengah kesal setengah bercanda. Biarpun begitu, Baekhyun memakan lahap sarapn yang disiapkan Daehyun, diikuti Daehyun yang msesaat terdiam menunggui _roommates_-nya itu.

"Lain kali, jangan seperti semalam lagi. Memangnya aku patung bisu juga tuli yang bisa _Hyung_ abaikan begitu saja," ungkap Jung Daehyun seraya menghapus sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir Deahyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian Jung muda meneruskan sarapannya. Gerakan Byun Baekhyun terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Daehyun. Terdiam sesaat lalu meluncurkan sesuatu dari bibirnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" pertanyaan retorik yang jelas-jelas sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jung Daehyun. Entah ia hanya pura-pura tudak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun atau ia cukup gugup setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun tadi. Yang jelas, Daehyun terus saja menunduk, berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

"Maaf." Baekhyun kembali berucap.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Memangnya Hyung baru saja mencuri cemilan dariku yah?" Nah kan, Daehyun menyahut dengan lantang. Masih gugup sepertinya. Dari mana juga ia menemukan jawaban seperti itu.

Selengkung senyum indah terukir di wajah Baekhyun. Lantas pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya lemah tapi cukup untuk didengar Jung Daehyun. Pemuda itu diam saja, padahal jelas-jelas ia tersenyum di balik lipatan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu _Hyung_."

Iseng Daehyun mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Tak ingin mendapat semburan kemarahan Byun Baekhyun, cepat-cepat Daehyun meraih tas sekolahnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Tak dinyana, Byun Baekhyun senang-senang saja diperlakukan begitu. Lantas ia berteriak minta ditunggui.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Hug**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee_

_Jung Daehyun_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Summary:_

_Ia tahu semua ini salah. Namun untuk sekali seumur hidup … bolehkah?_

_Disclaimer:  
Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Plot gsring milik yang buat cerita._

_**A Hug**_

Hangat menjalar di pagi lembab tertutup embun. Pagi ini tak cukup cerah juga tak cukup hangat sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ada perasaan lain yang menyebabkan hal itu. Byun Baekhyun, menunduk menatapi jari jemarinya yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya resah sekaligus senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ish! Kenapa harus sakit di saat seperti ini sih?

"Pagi Beakkie _hyung_!"

Datang dengan nampan di tangan kanan—yang berisikan semangkuk bubur ala kadarnya ditambah segelas susu hangat, juga senyum riang secerah mentari Jung Daehyun mendudukan tubuhnya di pelipir ranjang Bekhyun. Tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain terus tersenyum senang di depan sang _hyung_ tersayang.

"Bagaimana, sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak sepertinya tak ingin surut. Diletakannya bubur juga susu di atas nakas samping tempat tidur pemuda yang terus menunduk itu.

"Em, yah sudah lebih baik," jawab Baekhyun lirih. Pemuda manis itu menengadah melemparkan sekilas senyum hangat yang dapat ia perlihatkan. Kala tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan pemilik senyum secerah mentari yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, Beakhyun cepat-cepat menunduk kembali.

"Eung~ panasnya belum sepenuhnya turun yah, _hyung_."

Tangan berukuran besar nan lembut itu terjulur menggapai kening yang tersembunyi di balik poni yang menghalanginya. Perasaan itu kembali memjalar memenuhi rongga dadanya. Beakhyun tak berkutik. Ia meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya.

Ini salah. Ia … tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Sudah Dae, aku tidak apa-apa." Sedikit kasar, Baekhyun menepis sentuhan yang jelas-jelas ia … inginkan?

Raut kecewa terukir jelas di wajah Daehyun—sang _roommate_. Namun cepat-cepat ia tepis dengan memasang wajah ceria seperti sedia kala.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri _hyung_. Nilaimu tidak akan turun drastis hanya karna kau tidak masuk kelas hari ini," hibur Deahyun seraya mengusak rambut hitam legam milik Baekhyun.

Ah, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini Dae?

"Aku memang tidak akan masuk hari ini Dae." Atau mungkin selamanya, Baekhyun meneruskan dalam hati.

"Aku senang kau masih memikirkan kesehatanmu, _hyung_."

Memberanikan diri dengan mengangkat wajah, sekali lagi saja, Byun Baekhyun ingin mengamati wajah menganggumkan itu dengan seksama. Garis wajah tegasnya, bibir merah merakah pemuda itu, senyum hangatnya, bisakah Baekhyun melihatnya lagi … nanti?

Grep!

Layaknya puguk yang merindukan sang rembulan, atau langit yang tak akan pernah bertemu bumi, Jung Daehyun begitu jauh untuk di raih. Selagi kesempatan itu masih ada di depan mata, maka Baekhyun akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Selama ia mampu menggenggam keberadaan Daehyun di dekatnya, Baekhyun ingin semua itu hanya terisi tentang pemuda itu. Rengkuhan yang kian erat itu menyesakkan Daehyun, bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas.

"Ugh! _hyung_ … kau terlalu erat memelukku."

Namun, Byun Baekhyun tak ingin detik berlalu begitu saja tanpa memiliki arti di hidupnya. Ia ingin waktu terbatas miliknya, bisa ia habiskan dengan Daehyun. Tapi … rasanya mustahil. Karena _roommate_-nya itu harus pergi sekolah sesegera mungkin kalau pemuda itu tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelas—biarpun jarak asrama mereka dengan sekolah tidak begitu jauh.

"Dae … terimakasih," bisik Baekhyun di ceruk leher Daehyun. Deahyun bahkan dapat merasakan napas hangat sang _roommate_ berisik. Deahyun membalas rengkuhan Baekhyun, mengusap-usap punggung sang _sunbae_.

"Bukan apa-apa _hyung_. Itulah gunanya kita tinggal satu kamar _hyung_," balas Daehyun berhias seulas senyum. Cukup senang dengan tingkah hyung tersayangnya yang seperti ini. Manja juga menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Jung Daehyun."

Yang terakhir itu cukup menyesakkan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun melepas rengkuhannya. Membiarkan Daehyun terbebas dengan sejuta persepsi yang bergumul di hati.

"Cepatlah berangkat! Kau tidak ingin _songsaenim_ menghukummu dengan hal-hal aneh bukan?" goda Baekhyun dengan memaksakan seulas senyum. Kedua tangannya terjulur meraih kedua pipi Jung Daehyun. Mencubitnya cukup keras saking menggemaskannya pemuda itu.

"Belajar yang benar, jangan malas-malasan. Kerjakan PR-PR-mu, buat _hyung_-mu ini bangga, Jung Daehyun," ujar Baekhyun diiringi derai tawa setelah beberapa hari ini Daehyun jarang mendengarnya.

"Iya! Iya! Tapi hentikan dulu cubitanmu ini _hyung_. Kau jadi seperti kebanyakan fans-fans perempuanku di luar sana!" gerutu Daehyun yang berhasil dihadiahi jitakan dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Sombongmu Jung Daehyun!"

Kemudian keduanya terlarut dalam tawa masing-masing. Jung Daehyun senang dengan Baekhyun yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Bekhyun sendiri, cukup sedih dengan tawa terakhir yang ia bagi bersama Daehyun. _His lovely roommate_.

"Sudah sana berangkat!"

"_Hyung_ mengusirku?" kedua tangan bersedekap ditambah bibir cemberut membuat Jung Daehyun terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak Dae. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau datang terlambat hanya karena aku menahanmu terlalu lama Dae." Walau sebenarnya aku ingin.

"Iya! Iya! Aku berangkat _hyung_. Jangan lupa habiskan bubur juga susunya. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa obat kalau-kalau _hyung_ membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tatapannya terus mengikuti kemana Daehyun pergi. Sampai si Jung muda itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar setengah jam yang lalu, Baekhyun masih belum beralih. Ia mengharapkan pemuda itu membolos dan kembali padanya.

Namun, pengharapan hanya sehela napas tak berarti yang akan menghilang bersama dengan rangkaian udara yang bersirkulasi. Byun Baekhyun beringsut menyibak selimut. Turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu segera berbenah diri. Berbenah barang-barang yang harus diangkutnya pagi ini.

Kejadian pagi tadi yang menyapanya menyambut hari, akan terus melekat di hatinya. Biarpun sepele juga tanpa sadar, ia, Byun Baekhyun cukup senang sebagai hadiah terakhir di hari terakhirnya.

Ia tahu semua ini salah. Namun untuk sekali seumur hidup … bolehkah?

Fin

Hai! Aloha! Annyeong! ^_^

Hehe, gak nyangka juga FF ini bakal mendapat respon positif, hehe. Maklumlah, saya masih pemula.. Kkk~ XD

Em, this story just a drabble. ^_^

Jadi, maaf kalo pada pengen yang panjang-panjang. Saya gak sanggup… Kkk

Tapi saya usahakan buat gak berlama-lama buat update kelanjutannya. Kecuali kalau kerjaan lagi numpuk-numpuknya, hehe. Siapa saya yah, bisa ngomong sampe kayak gitu, hehe #ditendang

For the last, thanks for your support and review~ ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sebuah Alasan**_

_**Story by Kim Jonghee**_

_**Jung Daehyun**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Drama, Romance**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Para Cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang yag menyayanginya. Plot membosankan milik yang buat cerita.**_

_**Summary:**_

'_**Ini hanya masalah waktu. Sampai semuanya telah menjadi lebih baik, aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.'**_

_**Sebuah Alasan**_

Gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesek diterbangkan angin menjadi saksi bisu percakaan yang tidk bisa dibilang ringan. Kendatipun keduanya tak saling memandang satu sama lain, namun percakapan itu ada dan nyata. Bahkan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, percakapan ini menjadi titik dari segala hal yang akan terjadi di depan sana.

"_Mianhae_ ..., di saat seperti ini aku tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kau bahkan menerima penawaran tak masuk di akal yang aku tawarkan." Lelaki paruh baya itu terkekeh menertawakan serangkaian frasa yang ia rasa sudah seperti lelucon belaka. Lelaki lain yang duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan seseorang yang jauh dari kata sebaya dengannya. Ia melirik sekilas, lantas melontarkan asa penyembuh rasa. "Karena dia mengingatkanku padanya. Jadi ..., kurasa cukup adil bagiku."

Menggertakkan gigi-giginya kesal, lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian mendengus kasar. "Tidak." Geleng skeptis jadi penjeda kalimat yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya. "Semua ini tidaklah cukup adil bagimu. Seharusnya bukan kau yang menanggung semua dosa yang diperbuat seseorang yang bukanlah siapa-siapamu."

Si partner bicara menoleh dengan senyum hangat terusung, memberi fakta bahwa semua itu bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. "Anda ini bicara apa tuan Jung. Sejak pertama kau membantuku, mendukungku secara diam-diam, bahkan mempercayakan sesuatu hal besar padaku, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai tuan yang harus selalu kupenuhi semua keinginannya. Bahkan untuk yang satu itu."

"Tidak Byun. Aku bukanlah tuanmu. Aku hanya pria tua yang meminta pertolonganmu untuk menjaga putra juga cucuku. Aku ..., tidak pernah bisa memberikan apa yang mereka harapkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Tapi aku tahu Byun, kau selalu bisa."

Hangat menelusup ke dalam rongga dadanya yang sesak akan kesakitan yang mendera. Menjalar ke tiap sel, dan terus bergerak secara konstan sampai ke wajahnya. Senyum itu, selalu senyum yang sama yang mampu meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan yang susah payah dibangunnya. Senyum yang sama yang ia lihat di tiap paginya. Dan kali ini, Byun muda, merasa perasaannya menjadi lebih baik setelah melihat senyuman itu. Mengulas senyum yang tak kalah menawan, Byun mengangguk meyakinkan. Kemudian, usakkan sayang di kepalanya dari lelaki paruh baya yang di kenalnya sebagai ayah dari seseorang yang dikasihinya, mengingatkan Byun, bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah.

Hari itu, cuaca memang tidak bersahabat. Seolah ikut berkomplot bersama takdir yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan jalan hidup Byun Baekhyun. Jangankan awan kelabu yang siap menumpahkan tetes air dari kantung-kantungnya yang tak kasat mata, kini kilat pun seperti ikut mengejeknya yang hanya mampu mengikuti alur takdir yang menyeretnya paksa. Dalam hati Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

'_Ini hanya masalah waktu. Sampai semuanya telah menjadi lebih baik, aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.'_

Sayang. Byun Baekhyun bukanlah tokoh cinderella yang akan tahan dengan situasi buruk yang merungkup. Baekhyun tak lebih dari seorang kutu buku dengan ketahanan fisik di bawah rata-rata. Sekuat apapun Baekhyun melawan, tubuh ringkihnya ikut berkhianat atas perjuangan mati-matiannya melawan dingin yang menerjang. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah diguyur hujan, hanya menunggu waktu sampai ia terkena hipotermia. Dan, di saat tubuhnya ambruk membentur akar timbul pohon yang senatiasa menaunginya beberapa saat, sebuah suara yang lindap di antara riuhnya gemericik air hujan memberinya asa untuknya bertaruh sekali dengan tadkir. Yang pasti untuk menang, bukan seperti saat ini.

"_Hyung!_"

'_Ah, suara ini ... sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengarnya? Baru satu hari. Dan aku sungguh sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana nanti saat aku tak mungkin mendengarnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.'_

Lenguhan jadi melodi pembuka paginya yang ke sekian. Bila biasanya Baekhyun akan segara terbangun setelah melenguh, terduduk di atas ranjangnya, menarik kuat lengannya ke udara sembari meneriakan kalimat sapaan penuh semangat, maka hari ini sangatlah tidak mungkin melakukan semua hal itu. Sebuah langan kekar memenjara tubuh kacilnya, belum lagi dua helai selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya begitu erat. Baekhyun yang terjaga sepenuhnya, menoleh ke arah si pemilik lengan.

Oh, siapa pun yang membiarkan pemuda itu tertidur di sampingnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, Bakehyun bersumpah akan memberikan apa saja yang diinginkannya.

Tuhan ... bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk luar biasa tampannya di dunia ini setelah Yusuf si pemuda mesir itu. Kalaulah memang ia seorang tokoh utama dalam cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering ia dengar, bolehkah ia meminta pada ibu peri untuk menghentikan waktu? Membiarkan moment langka ini ia miliki, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri? Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh menginginkan hal itu saat ini. Agar ia tak perlu melewati hari-hari berat yang tengah menantinya di depan sana. Agar ia bisa bahagia ... selamanya. Ia egois? Memang. Manusia mana yang tak menginginkan kebahagiaan abadi.

Sebelah lengannya yang terbebas, terjulur hendak menyentuh pahatan menakjubkan Tuhan di depannya saat ini. Helaian rambut acak-acakan khas seseorang yang tengah tertidur, mata terpejam dengan bulu mata tak begitu lentik namun cukup memberikan perasaan geli saat menyentuhnya—Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh karenanya—hidung juga bibirnya yang tak akan pernah Baekhyun lupa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hidung juga bibir, Baekhyun teringat akan seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan malaikat kecil yang akan dirawatnya nanti. Jung Taehyung. Ah, bukan Byun Taehyung. Aish, apa saja lah, Baekhyun bisa memikirkan nama yang pas untuknya nanti. Yah, nanti. Saat Byun Baekhyun mulai menata ulang kehidupannya yang baru saja diterpa badai.

Hah, harusnya ia tidak melihat Deahyun sedekat ini. Atau ... tidak seharusnya pemuda itu memeluknya begitu erat seperti ini. Itu ... hanya akan menyulitkan Baekhyun melepas pemuda itu. Itu ... hanya akan membuat dadanya kian sesak. Tidak. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Semua ini salah.

Kalau Baekhyun egois dan memilih hanya ingin seperti sekarang ini bersama Daehyun, bagaimana nasib Taehyung? Apa yang akan terjdi pada anak itu kalau seandainya ia dirawat dipanti asuhan tanpa tanpa tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya?

Itu tidak adil. Baekhyun pernah merakannya, dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain merasakan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sebuah lenguhan dari arah sampingnya, memerintahan Baekhyun untuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin ketahuan sudah terbangun sejak tadi dan tengah menganggumi tiap detail dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Baekkie _hyung,_" bisiknya tepat di telinga Byun Baekhyun. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun tidak bergerak apalagi _bullshing_. Itu akan teramat sangat memalukan.

_Chup!_

Ugh! Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jung Daehyun hingga berani mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi, _ne_?" bisiknya lagi. Beringsut begitu pelan dari atas tempat tidur sempit yang ia gunakan bersama Baekhyun, Daehyun bergegas pergi ke dapur sederhana mereka. Manyiapkan sesuatu yang akan dimakan oleh hyung tersayangnya.

Di rasa cukup aman untuk membuka mata, Baekhyun menatap nanar ke arah perginya Jung Daehyun.

"Dae ... kumohon jangan seperti ini," lirihnya putus asa.

Kegiatan sekolah masihlah berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya. Semua siswa berada di dalam kelas mengikuti jam pelajaran dengan khidmat. Jadi wajar saja jika koridor asrama saat itu begitu sepi. Suara gesekan sekecil apapun jadi terdengar sangat jelas di suasana sesunyi ini. Berdiri mematung lebih dari berpuluh-puluh menit, akhirnya Byun Baekhyun menarik lesu koper berisi pakaiannya. Sementara barang-barang yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu diangkut ke dalam mobil yang siap membawanya pergi dari sana sekarang juga.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu sekaligus bernaung dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Baekhyun disambut hangat seorang lelaki berpakaian formal .

"Tuan Byun, Taehyung sudah menunggu anda." Begitu ucapnya. Mau tak mau, Byun Bekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Taehyung sudah seperti tujuan utama di kehidupan keduanya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan juga senyum persetujuan, lelaki berpakaian formal tadi membukaan pintu mobil serta mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memasukinya. Membungkuk berterimakasih, Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di dalam mobil itu. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar begitu dilihatnya siluet bangunan megah nan mewah di depan sana. Sekolah kebanggaan Baekhyun yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya. Namun sayang, sekarang Baekhyun harus merelakannya begitu saja.

"Kita berangkat," pintanya ramah. Mobil itu pun melaju dari kecepatan rendah ke kecepatan normal sesuai peraturan.

Susah payah ditahannya air mata yang sedari tadi sudah mengenang. Namun pada akhirnya jatuh juga. Merelakan begitu saja sesuatu yang sudah jadi impian bertahun-tahun, tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"_Mianhae, Dae_."

Dan yang paling penting, Baekhyun tak memberikan salam perpisahan pada sang roommate tercinta secara langsung. Baekhyun teramat pecundang untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal di depan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Baekhyun hanya takut. Ia takut tak sanggup melihat raut kekecewaan Daehyun terhadapnya.

Ingin hati tak ingin mengecewakan, dan sudah dapat dipastikan Daehyun pasti akan kena semprot sang roommate yang cerewetnya minta ampun—apalagi Baekhyun tahu Daehyun menyelinap di jam pelajaran—pemuda itu tidak akan segan-segan memarahi Daehyun. Ck! Sudah seperti orang tuanya saja. Tapi kan Daehyun hanya mengkawatirkan pemuda itu dan berniat membawakan makan siang untuknya. Jadi, apa salahnya.

Begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka, pemandangan yang tak pernah terlintas di benaknya tersuguh di depan mata. Hening menyambut, hembus angin berselimutkan bau debu menerpa wajahnya. Kamarnya sunyi, nyaris sesepi kuburan. Tak ada ocehan panjang yang menyambutnya, ataupun sapa parau seseorang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur sebelah kanan. Tak ada.

Tak ada yang tersisa dari Byun Baekhyun.

Diserang panik, Daehyun menghampiri lemari Baekhyunn, kemudian meja belajar di samping tempat tidur pemuda cerewet itu, di bawah tempat tidurnya. Tak ada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Bahkan saat Daehyun memeriksa setiap sudut yang di tempati Baekhyun, jejaknya benar-benar terhapuskan. Seolah pemuda itu tak pernah ada di dunia ini. Ia bagai tertelan bumi.

Daehyun mengerang frustasi. Menjambak rambutnya lantas berteriak tak karuan, Daehyun menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan pemuda manis itu sendiri saja tadi pagi. Harusnya ia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah. Harusnya ia di sana saja menemani Baekhyun yang tengah di serang demam ringan. Dan saat semuanya terlambat, Daehyun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Ia hanya mampu terdiam membeku. Sampai waktu membawanya pada kenyataan yang tertutupi kabut tipis bernama kepalsuan.

TBC

Hai! ^^

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyakk untuk semua dukungan kalian. Reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower bahkan favoriter(?), Saya sungguh-sungguh terharu :')

Serius!

Karenanya, cerita ini mau saya buat kelanjutannya. Seperti apa atau sebanyak apa. Saya sendiri kurang tahu. Hahaha. Bukannya tidak berkonsep, hanya saja, cerita ini ingin saya buat mengalir saja. Tidak berpacu pada target apapun. Selama para reader merasa terhibur, sebisa mungkin saya akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini. Untuk update, saya tidak janji bisa cepat. Hehe. Karena satu dan hal lainnya..

Untuk sekarang itu dulu saja. Cerita yang kali ini saya buat sedikit panjang. Untuk yang selanjutnya, saya gak janji lagi, hehe

For the last, give me a review please~ ^^

Kritik juga saran lebih baik lagi. Danke~~~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Sepasang Sayap**

_Story by Kim Jonghee_

_Jung Daehyun_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Summary:_

_Tersesat di kejamnya kenyataan. Mencari sandaran di rapuhnya bayang orang yang kita sayang. Pilihan itu ada. Hanya kita yang perlu mempersiapkan segalanya._

_Disclaimer:  
Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Plot gsring milik yang buat cerita._

_A/N: Ceritanya mau curhat. T.T  
ini cerita udah selesai untuk chapter terbaru. Berhubung FFn susah banget diakses di laptop, jadi ketunda mulu. Untuk chapter selanjutnya semoga bisa lebih cepat. Sekali lagi maaf buat yang sudah nunggu. ^_^  
dan terimakasih buat yang sudah mendukung FF abal ini._

Thank's to:

**k**imyori95, **r** , **i**ndah byunjungkim, **c**hae121, **H**anDik_, _**H**an YuRi - MilkHunHan, juga **G**uest yang telah meramaikan FF abal saya. Sekali lagi Terimakasih~ ^_^

**Sepasang Sayap**

Dulu dan sekarang tak akan pernah sama. Setiap jam, menit juga detik yang berlalu, selalu membawa perubahan sekecil apapun itu. Tanpa perduli kau mampu untuk menerimanya atau tidak, semua perubahan itu selalu berujung pada hal yang akan kau sesali atau tidak. Tinggal bagaimana cara untukmu menyikapinya.

"Hyungie! Cepat bangun! Kalau tidak, kau bisa datang terlambat ke sekolah nanti!" teriakan lain di pagi hari Taehyung yang sudah dihafalnya. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia tidak pernah menyahuti panggilan itu sejak dua tahun lalu. Berjalan malas ke arah si penyeru, Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di meja makan.

Hendak menyerukan panggilan lainnya, Byun Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan sang anak semata wayang berada di belakangnya.

"Wo-woah! Sejak kapan kau berada di sana TaeTae _honey_."

Suara lembut nan hangat itu mendapat balasan yang sudah biasa diterimanya. Sejak kejadian hari itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Datar juga dingin. Seakan ia sudah terlahir dengan keduanya sedari dulu. Begitu mudah terucap pada seseorang yang dulu begitu special di bagian dalam hatinya.

Berdebat hanya akan menyisakan sakit yang tak akan merubah segalanya, maka dari itu, Baekhyun lebih senang mengalah dan menuruti semua keinginan anak non biologis kesayangannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Taehyungie. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit nantinya. Dan ini … aku sudah siapkan bekal makan siang. Lebih terjamin dari semua makanan yang dijual disekolahmu." Tanpa memperdulikan sakit hatinya beberapa saat lalu, Baekhyun mengusung senyum hangat peredam amarah. Setidaknya, begitu dulu Taehyung menyebutnya.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ibuku. Karena kau memang bukan." Lagi … luka lain tergores kembali. Lebih dalam. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bisa bersabar.

"Taehyung … kita sudah bicarakan ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Kau tahu … bagiku selamanya kau tetaplah anakku—"

"Dan aku tidak pernah perduli semua tentangmu!" hardik Taehyung memotong pernyataan Baekhyun.

Alih-alih pamit dengan mengecup kedua pipi sang ibu—sekaligus ayahnya, Taehyung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melipat dalam kepalanya.

Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi. Tak bisa diukur dengan umur jagung yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Tepatnya, kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua tahun lamanya. Dan Taehyung belum bisa menerima semua. Semua … terlalu menyakitkan untuk seseorang berumur belasan seperti dirinya.

"Membolos yah?" seseorang mengejutkannya. Kalau ia tidak salah kira, orang itu kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut. Cepat-cepat Taehyung menghapus cairan bening yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi kemari untuk 'itu' kan?"

Entah atas dorongan apa, orang itu ikut berjongkok di samping Taehyung, lalu kemudian dengan sayang mengusak rambut pemuda itu. Tangis Teahyung pecah seketika, suatu perasaan dari lubuk hati terdalamnya memerintahkan untuk bertingkah demikian. Seolah sebuah reflek alam bawah sadarnya, orang asing tadi menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dalam dada bidangnya.

"Kau tahu. Dulu … waktu aku seusiamu … aku pun mengalami hal yang sama. Dan, sampai sekarang,orang yang memelukku dengan hangat seperti ini, kuanggap sebagai malaikat penyelamat hidupku. Biarpun sekarang, aku tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya. Apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati? Kalau ia masih hidup, apa orang itu hidup dengan bahagia? Jika ia, akupun turut bahagia dengan semua pilihannya."

Tanpa sadar, orang asing itu menceritakan bagian terpenting dari hidupnya. Seraya tangan kekarnya mengusap sayang helaian rambut Taehyung, senyum miris terukir di wajah tampannya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, dan ia masih belum bisa menemukan orang itu. Seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai malaikat, hilang begitu saja. Bak udara yang dihirupnya, hilang begitu saja setelah ia menghembuskannya.

Taehyung tidak ingin mengucapkannya semudah ia berkedip. Sang ibu tercinta sudah sangat sering mengingatkan agar tidak mudah memercayai orang asing. Apalagi yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

Ibu … ah, orang itu lagi. Siapa peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan dan diingatkannya. Bagian lain dari diri Taehyung menyalak.

"Kau … maukah kau menjadi malaikatku dan tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku?" tanya Taehyung yang suaranya tenggelam di antara dada bidang orang yang baru ditemuinya.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan. Anak laki-laki dalam dekapannya sungguh sangat menggemaskan. "Kau bisa dalam bahaya kalau mempercayai orang asing semudah itu." Orang itu mengingatkan.

Dalam dekapannya, Taehyung memukul pelan perut si orang asing. Kemudian ia mendesis, "cepat lepaskan aku _ahjussi_. Kau jadi terdengar seperti ibuku."

Orang itu tergelak seketika. "Tenang saja. Untungnya aku ini orang baik, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" karena kesal, serta merta Taehyung mendorong kuat dada si orang asing. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak baik. Sisa air mata menjejak di mana-mana, ditambah ingus di kedua lubang hidungnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat buruk … atau sebaliknya. Karena tiba-tiba saja orang asing itu malah tertawa terpingkal sembari mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung.

"Sudah kubilangkan, untungnya aku ini orang baik, jadi tidak mungkin aku berbuat yang macam-macam, apalagi pada anak semanis dirimu."

"Ah~ ahjussi … hentikan!"

Orang asing tadi menarik jemarinya dari pipi Taehyung dengan tawa terkulum. Pasalnya, kini Taehyung tengah memasang mode manja. Matanya menatap tajam dengan pipi ia kembungkan, jangan lewatkan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Aiyoh~ kau jadi terlihat semakin menggemaskan kalau seperti itu. Jadi … siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Cih! Memangnya setelah tahu namaku kau mau apa _ahjussi_? Kau mau menculikku yah?"

Hey! Kemana sosok Taehyung yang tadi begitu antusias menginginkan orang asing di depannya jadi malaikat pelindungnya?

"Ya ampun! Kau keras kepala juga rupanya. Kuberi tahu kau, namaku Jung Daehyun, dan aku tidak akan menculikmu, melainkan menjadi malaikat pelindung bagimu adik kecil," ujar orang asing yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Daehyun. Senyum hangat ia sunggingkan guna member keyakinan pada anak laki-laki yang kini tengah memandangnya setengah … terkejut.

Sudah sejak lama rasanya Taehyung tidak pernah melihat senyum itu. Senyuman hangat dari orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu, seperti sudah sangat familiar. Tubuhnya merespon demikian sementara otaknya berkerja keras dimana ia pernah melihat senyum itu. Maka, dengan hati juga tubuh yang memenangkan perseteruan kasat mata dalam dirinya, Taehyung mengangguk perlahan bersematkan senyuman manis yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkannya.

"Jadi … siapa namamu adik manis?" goda Deahyun seraya kembali mengusak sayang helaian rambut Taehyung.

"Taehyung," sahut Taehyung tanpa menyertakan nama keluarganya.

"Taehyung? Hanya itu?" tuntut Daehyun sangsi.

Taehyung menunduk lemas lalu menghela napas lelah. Kalau boleh jujur, namun egonya menentang itu semua dengan dalih ia tak pantas dianggap sebagai ibu maupun ayah baginya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukannya." Daehyun berucap mafhum.

"Byun. Byun Taehyung." Terdengar lirih namun cukup terdengar jelas dengan posisi Daehyun yang begitu dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Namaku Byun Taehyung, salam kenal." Dengan sangat berani Taehyung memperkenalkan diri dengan lantang kemudian membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang lebih tua di hadapannya. Seperti yang sudah sering diajarkan ibunya tercinta, untuk memberi hormat pada siapa saja yang lebih tua yang ditemuinya. Termasuk orang asing tanpa menanggalkan kewaspadaan namun tanpa harus memperlihatkannya.

Sesaat Daehyun terkejut dengan marga yang diucapkan Taehyung. Byun? Apakah Byun yang itu? Byun yang terus dicarinya selama lima tahun ini? Apakah … Byun yang dicarinya sudah menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia lalu mendapatkan Taehyung sebagai pelengkap dari kebahagiaan itu? Dari Taehyung yang menyebutkan kata ibu dengan segenap hati, orang itu pastilah lebih baik darinya.

Menghentaskan keterkejutan yang merungkupinya secara tiba-tiba, Daehyun bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bisa saja Byun yang dimaksud Taehyung bukan Byun yang itu, bisa jadi Byun yang lain. Dan bisa saja, Byun pengganti Byunnya yang dulu. Daehyun meretas senyum hangat seperti senyuman pertamanya.

"Nah, Byun Taehyung. Ayo pulang! Aku akan mengantarmu," ajak Daenhyun sungguh-sungguh. Namun, ajakan itu bersambut gelengan cepat dari Taehyung, menimbulkan kerut di dahi Daehyun. "Wae?" tanyanya tanpa nada menuntut. Bisa-bisa Taehyung lari dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi penuntut. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu antara Taehyung dengan ibu atau ayahnya, makanya dia tidak pergi ke sekolah dan memilih pergi ke tempat ini.

"Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan ibu. Aku … tidak ingin menemuinya sekarang," cicit Taehyung yang kembali menunduk.

Benarkan.

Daehyun terus saja mengulas senyum hangat yang seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk anak laki-laki yang dianggapnya manis di depannya ini. "Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kurasa ... pergi ke sekolah pun rasanya percuma. Pelajaran pasti sudah berjalan setengah hari, kau pasti akan mendapat teguran keras dari _saenim_."

Bukannya mau mengikuti ajakan Daehyun yang jauh dari kata baik, tapi, apa kata Daehyun benar adanya. Jadi … apa yang akan dilakukannya? Taehyung menggigit bibirnya lantas melempar pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Ikut aku!"

Taehyung tersentak dengan tarikan kuat lengan Daehyun, belum lagi ia memutar keras otaknya dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Kau mau menculikku?" jadilah pertanyaan konyol yang berhasil keluar dari dua membran moluska tipis miliknya.

Daehyun terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja bukan, bodoh."

Taehyung mendengus mendengar kata terakhir Jung Daehyun yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya. Anak laki-laki Byun itu membuat gesture manja dan itu yang disukai Daehyun setelah beberapa menit mengenal anak itu.

"Ayo …."

FIN

A/N (Lagi):

Chapter 4 segitu dulu, sisanya nyusul XD /waks?!/

Becanda. Ini bingung mau diapain lagi sebenernya. ^_^

Kalo gak ada halangan semoga gak lama update, hoho~

Tengseuuu~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Dinding-dinding Sepi**

_Story by Kim Jonghee_

_Jung Daehyun_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Summary:_

_Di sana kau berdiri dengan senyum bahagia terkembang. Tak perduli apa dan siapa, dirimu yang polos hnaya tahu dunia itu semenyenangkan duniamu._

_Disclaimer:  
Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Plot gsring milik yang buat cerita._

**Dinding-dinding Sepi**

Menelusur tiap jengkal permukaan dari ruang sepi nan dingin di antara kegelapan. Menggali kenangan manis yang tersembunyi di dinding-dindingnya yang membisu bersama waktu. Jari jemari itu terhenti di pembaringan berbalutkan sprai putih. Ia terjatuh berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk. Lengan kanan masih setia beradadi atas single bed, sementara lengan lainnya sudah beranjak meremas dada sebelah kiri. Sesak juga menyakitkan. Itu yang kini dirasanya saat ini.

Deru mesin mobil berhenti mendesing seiring dengan seseoranga yang muncul dari balik pintu penumpang. Bola mata itu menjelajah, mengamati setiap detail lingkungan yang akan menjadi tepmat barunya. Senyum terkembang seraya meyakinkan hati bahwa inilah pilihannya. Inilah yang akan menjadi jalan hidupnya, yang telah menantinya sejak keberangkatannya meninggalkan sekolahnya tercinta.

"Eommaaa!" teriakan mendengung menghangatkan dihembuskan angin yang bersiur lembut memanjakan. Di ujung sana, seorang anak- laki-laki berusia tak lebih dari tujuh tahun berlari dengan boneka beruang dipelukan.

Yang dipanggil kian melebarkan senyum indah penghibur diri. Setidaknya, disini, ada seseorang yang mengharapkannya. Yah … itulah salah satu yang alasan seorang Byun Baekhyun memilih jalan ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kan aku panggil begitu?" sesampainya di depan Baekhyun, anak itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

Baekhyun merunduk demi menyelarasakan tingginya dengan si anak. "Tentu saja, TaeTae sayang. Apapun yang bisa membautmu senang," sambut Baekhyun diiringi usakan sayang di kepala anak laki-laki itu, Kim Taehyung. Ah, bukan, Byun Taehyung. Karena sekarang, Baekhyunlah yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas anak itu.

Memeluk erat Byun Baekhyun setelah melayangkan senyum termanisnya, Taehyung kecil, hanya tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Eomma, ayo masuk! Taehyung mau memperlihatkan kamar Taehyung. Tadi Taehyung merapikan juga menghiasnya bersama Park Ahjussi. Eomma harus melihatnya." Menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun, Taehyung begitu bersemangat dengan apa yang telah dikerjakannya seharian ini.

Terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri lalu mengikuti arah kemana Taehyung membawanya. "Hei. Hei, hei! Pelan-pelan saja," tegur Baekhyun mengingatkan Taehyung yang mulai _hyperactive._

"Ayo, cepat eomma!" tak mengindahkan peringatan sang Ibu—sekaligus ayah non biologisnya—Taehyung menjejak langkah cepat tanpa melihat jalanan. Alhasil, jatuh tersandung batu jadi hal tak terhindarkan.

Bruk!

"Aish! Gwaenchanayo? Sudah kubilang kan?" dirungkupi perasaan khawatir, Baekhyun menghampiri Taehyung lalu meraih lututnya yang membentur tanah. Tak begitu parah, hanya lecet kemerahan selebar uang koin bersarang di sana.

"Sshh … pasti sakit yah, Taehyungie?"

"Aniyo," sahut Taehyung diiringi cengiran khas anak kecil. Melihatnya, membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup memarahi anak itu.

"Hah, kau ini," desah Baekhyun bersematkan senyuman memaafkan. "Ayo!" ajaknya dengan punggung menghadap Taehyung. Anak itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Kau ingin menunjukkan kamarmukan? Ayo, eomma gendong sampai ke kamarmu."

"Woahhh! Benarkah?" tanpa diperintah lagi, segera saja Taehyung memeluk erat leher Baekhyun dari belakang. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Heehhh, ternyata kau berat juga yah, Taehyungie?" berkata Baekhyun seraya terkekeh pelan. Satu, dua langkah menjejak tanah. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung.

"Hemmm … bukankah itu bagus. Di usiaku sekarang ini, pertumbuhanku tidak terhambat seperti beberapa anak kebanyakan."

"Ahaha, nae Taehyungie tahu banyak rupanya."

"Saenim bilang, kalau ingin tumbuh besar, aku harus makan yang banyak. Nanti, eomma buatkan Taehyungie makanan yang banyak, ne?"

"Ahaha, yang penting bukan seberapa banyak makanan yang kau telan Taehyungie, tapi seberapa banyak asupan gizi yang diterima tubuhmu," sanggah Byun Baekhyun bersama kekehan kecil mengiringi.

Merenggut meresa kalah, Taehyung membuang muka dengan bibir mengerucut. Tak sadar, Baekhyun tak mungin melihat aksi ngambeknya dengan posisi seperti itu. "Aish … eomma curang!" dengusan berbalaskan tawa kecil Baekhyun membuat Taehyung kian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Eomma memakan omongan eomma sendiri. Nae Taehyungi jangan ngambek lagi, ne? Wajah tampanmu bisa luntur nantinya."

"Heehhh! Benarkah eomma?" seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, begitulah Baekhyun menghibur Taehyung.

"Begitulah. Makanya, ayo tersenyum lagi? Bukankah Teahyungie ingin menunjukkan kamar kebanggaan Teahyung pada eomma."

Berhasil. Setidaknya begitlah setelah mendengar reaksi Taehyung selanjutnya. Sepertinya anak itu tidak tahan berlama-lama ngambek.

"Ne! Ne, tentu saja eomma!"

Perjalanan itu tak sepanjang jarak antara Seoul ke Incheon. Begitu singkat, namun teramat berharga, karena selama itu, kedekatan antara Baekhyun maupun Taehyung terjalin dengan sangat intens antara orang tua dengan anaknya. Lembayung senja di kanvas cakrawala menjadi latar kebahagian keduanya di sore itu.

"Waahhh! Sudah sampai eomma. Lihat kamarku, baguskan? Aku sendiri yang menghiasnya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil menanggapi celotehan bersemangat Taehyung. Byun Baekhyun menghampiri Taehyung yang lebih dulu duduk di single bad berbalutkan sprai bergambar kartun kesayangan si kecil TaeTae.

"Em, kata Taehyung Park Ahjussi ikut membantu?" goda Baekhyun seraya mencolek dagu Taehyung. Anak itu malah menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Iya. Tapi kan tetap saja yang manghias lebih banyak itu Taehyungie eomma," jawab Taehyung bersikukuh. Belum lagi kedua lengannya yangia lipat di depan dada.

"Ah, arraseo! Taehyungie memang pintar," puji Baekhyun seraya mengusak sayang rambut Taehyung. "Cha! Istirahatlah, eomma buatkan makam malam paling enak untuk Taehyung dulu, ne?"

"Ish! Apa eomma tidak lelah? Eomma kan baru sampai." Teahyung berujar sedih.

"Aniyo. Melihat Taehyung tersenyum senang, rasa lelah bukan apa-apa bagi eomma." Beranjak setelah mendapat anggukan pasti Taehyung sebagai jawaban. Tungkai-tungkai Baekhyun menapak jejak di dinginnya lantai rumah.

Malam hari di lingkungan yang baru, tak begitu nampak keceriaan yang mengumbar iri pada sekitar. Hanya kehangatan sederhana di selasar dapur milik keluarga kecil itu. Si kecil Taehyung makan dengan lahap sementara Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah menggemaskan anak non biologisnya itu.

Sesekali lengannya terjulur, mengusap ujung bibir Taehyung yang terkotori bumbu kimchi. Atau berkali-kali mengusak rambut Taehyung mengingatkan. Anak itu, makan begitu lahap hingga berkali-kali tersedak. Baekhyun tersenyum saja melihatnya.

"Pelan-pelan Taehyungie."

"Eomma, tidak makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa?" si kecil Taehyung bertanya dengan alis bertaut. "Kalau eomma tidak makan, terus sakit, nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku makan, tidur juga bermain?"

Lagi. Hal yang disukai Baekhyun dari Taehyung. Anak itu, manis, polos juga menggemaskan. "Tentu saja pitu tidak akan terjadi. Eomma akan selalu sehat untuk menemani TaeTae, makan, tidur, juga bermain. Taehyungie harus makan banyak biar bisa main sepuasnya bersama eomma." Penuturan Baekhyun dihadiahi cengiran khas seorang Taehyung. Hal lain yang menjadi candu Byun Baekhyun pada anak itu.

"Anak pintar. Ayo selesaikan makanmu."

Dunia masih tetap sama, bahkan saat kau menutup mata selamanya, dunia tetaplah tempat dimana semua kehidupan berpijak. Tak perduli dengan seluruh perasaan yang mendera hati, mengerogot jiwa, ataupun menelan raga rapuh yang dititipkan.

Begitu Baekhyun mendongak, menatap ke arah single bed yang masih tetap sama, begitupun dengn suram yang merungkupi ruang itu. Tetap sama. Dunianya bukan negeri dongeng yang hanya dengan menutup mata, maka semua akan kembali seperti semula. Baekhyun sadar itu. Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir itu lolos membasahi pipi. Menodai pencitraan juga pertahanan yang selama ini berusaha di bangunnya. Semua percuma saja, karena Taehyung sudah mengambil alih semuanya.

"Eomma," panggil Taehyung yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Ne, waeyo Taehyungie?"

"Aku … tidak bisa tidur," jawab si kecil Taehyung seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka beruang kesayangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kemarilah, tidur dengan eomma," ajak Baekhyun menyibak selimut.

Menggeleng lemah, bibir Taehyung mengerut menggumamkan sesuatu. "Langit-langit kamar eomma tidak ada bintangnya." Dengan polos, Taehyung menunjuk langti-langit kamar Baekhyun. Awalnya, Byun Baekhyun tidak mengerti, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur di kamar TaeTae, ne?" langsir dari hangatnya selimut tebal Baekhyun, pemuda itu mulai menapaki dinginnya lantai rumah barunya.

Taehyung tersenyum sumringah saat sang ibu non biologis menghampirinya lalu menggendongnya susah payah. "Nah, apa yang membuat TaeTae eomma tidak bisa tidur, hm?" bertanya sembari mencubit gemas hidung Taehyung, kemudian keduanya larut dalam tawa di malam hari.

"Aku hanya merasa asing, itu saja kok."

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan setengah bergurau. "Bilang saja kau memang ingin tidur dengan eomma, hm?" katanya lelu tertawa kecil.

"Ish! Memangnya tidak boleh yah?" Taehyung melancarkan aksi ngambek demi untuk menutupi kebenaran dari perkataan sang Ibu.

"Ahaha, siapa yang bilang tidak boleh?" makin senang saja Baekhyun menggoda Taehyung.

"Ish!" jadilah sisa perjalanan menuju kamar Taehyung berakhir dengan Taehyung yang setengah ngambek. "Sudah sampai. Tidurlah, eomma akan menemanimu."

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh kecil Taehyung. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di samping si kecil. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun, Taehyung mendongak sebentar.

"Janjinya? Eomma tidak boleh pergi sebelum Taehyung tidur?" pintanya. Rasanya, Taehyung ngambek menguap bersama kantuk yang menjerat.

"Tentu saja." Janji Baekhyun disertai anggukan menyakinkan. Detik berikutnya, senandung pengantar tidur menenangkan hati berhasil membawa Taehyng ke alam mimpi dalam hitungan menit. Walaupun Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas, Baekhyun enggan meninggalkannya. Menikmati wajah polos Taehyung saat tertidur, menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Byun Baekhyun. Tak jarang, Baekhyun ikut tertidur di samping Taehyung hingga pagi menjelang.

Dinding-dinding itu masih tetap sama. Langit-langitnya juga masih sama. Hanya saja, suasana juga perasaan pemiliknya yang berubah. Kehangatan yang dulu memenuhi kamar Taehyung, kini mulai memudar dengan muram yang mulai menjalar. Baekhyun tidak ingi semua itu terjadi. Namun apa daya, dirinya hanya seorang asing di mata Taehyung.

Baekhyun … tak mampu berbuat banyak. Atau sesuatu paling buruk akan menimpanya dan itu sama dengan merenggut kehidupannya. Kehilangan Taehyung, sudah jadi mimpi buruk yang sering ditemuinya tiap malam. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin semua itu jadi kenyataan.

Bekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, kembali ke dapur menunggu kedatangan Taehyung sepertinya lebih menyenangkan ketimbang membuka kenangan penoreh luka rasa bersalah. Semua salahnya. Coba saja kalau pagi tadi Baekhyun tidak memulai pertengkaran dengan Taehyung, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan menghilang seperti ini.

Sudah selarut ini, dan tanda-tanda keberadaan Taehyung belum juga tercium. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Semua tempat yang memungkinkan untuk dikunjungi Taehyng sudah didatanginya. Dan dari sekian banyak itu, tidak ada satupun yang memberikan petunjuk. Taehyung seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Berjalan lesu, seolah seluruh sarafnya sudah mati rasa, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Mendongak dengan mata membulat, Baekhyun mendapati Taehyung tengah memandnag dingin ke arahnya. Pemandangan ini … bukan fatamorgana yang diciptakan otaknya kan?

"Taehyungie?" gumam Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari memeluk tubuh ringkih Taehyung. Baekhyun baru sadar, tubuh Taehyung tak seberisi dulu. Ini kah hasil dari bertahun-tahun Baekhyun mengurus Taehyung? Byun Baekhyun payah. Ia malah membuat anak itu semakin kurus serta menderita.

"Mianhae. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Berjanjilah unutk tidak pergi lagi. Kumohon. Apapun yang kau inginkan." Erat memeluk Taehyung, Baekhyun menangis keras di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Ingninnya Taehyung melawan, membantah atas keinginan sepihak Baekhyun. Namun, melihat Baekhyun seperti ini …. Tak biasanya Baekhyun menangis sekeras ini. Terakhir Taehyung melihatnya, saat ia mulai mengenal dunia yang sesungguhnya.

"Hey! Kau sudah makan? Biar kusiapkan makam malam untukmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan. Aku lelah," sahut Taehyung masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Baiklah. Biar kubuatkan susu untukmu yah?" Biarpun begitu, Baekhuyn tetap mencoba. Mencoba mengembalikan kepercayaan Taehyung padanya.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin tidur." Menghentak keras lengan Baekhyun yang berada dibahunya, Taehyung berbalik tak memperdulikan keberadaan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi maukan menemaniku tidur malam ini?" bertanya penuh harap, nada berbicara Taehyung sungguhlah berbeda saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Ten-tentu saja, asal saja … ayahmu mengijinkan." Meringgis tidak enak hati, Daehyun merasa serba salah dengan posisinya di tengah kala itu.

Baekhyun merenggut tak suka. Ia baru sadar ada orang lain di dalam rumahnya. Perasaan tidak sukanya berganti terkejut kala atensinya menilik seseorang yang dipanggil ahjussi oleh Taehyung.

"Dia bukan ayahku."

Belum cukup dengan kejutan yang dibawanya, kejutan lain Taehyung berikan kala frasa terlontar bersama dinginnya nada bicara yang mengiringi. Bersamaan dengan waktu yang bergerak lambat bagi Baekhyun, Taehyung berlalu tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Baekhyun saat itu. Merangsek masuk ke kamarnya lalu membanting pintu sebagai bukti lain ketidak peduliannya pada Baekhyun.

"Byun Taehyung!" panggil Daehyun setengah berteriak. Ia menghampiri pintu bercat coklat kayu itu lalu mengetuknya pelan.

Tak ada sahutan atau tanda dari keberadaan Taehyung. Selanjutnya, dinding bisu kembali menjadi penonton setia tragedy duniawi yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Tenggelam dalam sepi, melebur bersama hening, kemudian menyatu dalam pekatnya sang malam.

_Fin_

_A/N:_

_Hiks! T.T_

_Makin gajelah fict saya ini. Gak tahu mau dibawa kemana… #eaaa_

_Ahaha, tapi biarlah. Karena saya suka, sebisa mungkin fict ini tetap berlanjut. :')_

_Selama saya senang, kenapa harus menghentikan sesuatu yang sudah berjalan._

_Nah, di sini udah malam menjelang pagi. XD_

_Jaljayo~~~ ^_^_

Big Thanks to:

Thank's to:

**k**imyori95, **r** , **i**ndah byunjungkim, **c**hae121, **H**anDik_, _**H**an YuRi - MilkHunHan, juga Guest yang telah meramaikan FF abal saya. Sekali lagi Terimakasih~ ^_^


End file.
